


Dreams That Make You Better

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Sins That Makes You Better [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Depression, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: “Judy, I think that I-” He paused, gathering up his courage. “I think I might be in love with you.”“Nick,” That moment was too good to be true. “I love you too, you dumbass.”“Can I kiss you?”
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Sins That Makes You Better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803016
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dreams That Make You Better

_Dead._

Judy woke up abruptly, her eyes opening in a split of a second. She barely refrained herself from letting out a scream, which surely would awake her neighbors and make them **really** mad. The bunny looked around, still panting heavily, her eyes gradually getting used to the darkness of the room. She realized she was in her apartment, thankfully.

Over the last few weeks, her own dreams had been haunting her, never leaving her alone at nights. They varied from lighthearted fantasies to brutally dark nightmares.

Sometimes they would be filled with images of her happily spending time with Nick. Usually, those scenes weren’t anything special, but even his surreal presence was enough to make her happy. However, in some dreams, their relationship was more… intimate than in reality. Kissing, cuddling, dating and many more – there were no limits in the world of her mind. Needless to say, each of those moments had a special place in Judy’s heart, even though she knew they could never become true.

The other times, she would die tragically in them. Running through the forest, disheartened after seeing Nick with someone else, she would lose her mind and ultimately end up killing herself in despair.

Out of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing on the bedside table. The bunny reached for it, simultaneously looking at the time displayed on the screen. It was four in the morning.

Her heart stopped, the moment she noticed who had sent the message.

Nick.

“ _r u sleeping, carrots?_ ”

It was a short text, yet that was enough to mess with her head. She quickly replied.

“ _No_ ”

She didn’t have to wait too long before the next message popped onto her phone’s screen.

“ _can i come over? rn?_ ”

Judy, without even thinking, hurried up and wrote another reply.

“ _Sure. I'm waiting_ ”

* * *

Judy patiently waited for Nick’s arrival, sitting on her bed, still dressed in her comfy pajamas. A moment later, she heard three gentle knocks at the door. She swiftly got up and opened the door, only to see her foxy friend.

“Come on in,” Nick didn’t even hesitate and entered the apartment, instantly landing on the couch, with his head down.

“Judy, I-” He started, his voice almost cracking, but Judy knew where that was going.

“You don’t have to say anything. You’re sorry, right? Don’t look like that, I’m not mad at you.”

“Really?” His ears perked up, his voice slowly getting more confident.

“It’s not like I can make decisions for you, you know. I just want to know, why you suddenly started to ignore me, that’s all… Is it because of her? That one vixen?”

“Skye? How do you know about her?” Nick’s voice came out a little rougher than he intended.

“I saw you two together in the club. It was last Friday.”

“I guess that explains it…”

“So? Can you finally tell me something?”

“I just thought that maybe I had a chance, but... Yeah, she wasn’t interested. At all.”

“Nick…” Judy said as she sat down next to him.

“The worst thing is that I left you alone for something that would never happen anyway. I’m so sorry,” He started sobbing, the regret tearing him apart. Without a second thought, she pulled him closer, embracing him affectionately.

“Judy, I think that-” He paused, gathering up his courage. “I think I might be in love with you.”

“Nick,” That moment was too good to be true. “I love you too, you dumbass.”

“Can I kiss you?” Nick whispered. Judy nodded. He brought his muzzle close to hers and then…

* * *

…And then she opened her eyes, awoken.

She was in her room, lying on her bed. The sunlight was coming through the window, illuminating her entire apartment.

However, Nick wasn’t there with her.

She sighed, knowing that she probably will never come back to the same dream again.

“ _Those dreams make you better, Nick…_ ”

They made her life a bit happier too.


End file.
